We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!/Transcript
This is a transcript of We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Ash Ketchum: What a beautiful day. Emerl: Yeah I'll say! Ash Ketchum: Come on guys let's go to Pokemon school. All Heroes: Yeah! Pikachu: Pika! (Then suddenley he saw something) Pi? Ash Ketchum: What is it Pikachu? Pikachu: (He pointed at the gigantic dragon) Pikachu! (Ash saw a Bewilderbeast as he surprisely gasped,so does Pooh,Littlefoot,and their friends they know and Emerl and his friends what they didn't know.) Emerl: Ash you know this dragon? Ash Ketchum: Yep,that's a Bewilderbeast. All Heroes: Bewilderbeast?! Pooh Bear: Yes he's an Alpha dragon. Jaden Yuki: That's pretty cool. (Bewilderbeast already awake and he saw our heroes and then he look at them close.) (Emerl and his friends are nervous,but Ash is pet him.) Ash Ketchum: It's alright we're not gonna hurt you. (Bewilderbeast is very gentle to Ash and he gave him a frost breath as kiss.) Sakura Avalon: Wow! I think he likes you. Ash Ketchum: Yeah! You can pet him too. Emerl: Okay I'll try. (Emerl is petting Bewilderbeast,then Sakura,and then everyone petted.) Goku: Your right Ash he is gentle. Lilo: So Ash what you gonna name Bewilderbeast? Ash Ketchum: Let's see! (He's think and then he got one) I got it. I'm gonna name you Icetusker. Emerl: Icetusker I like the sound of that. Goku: Me too. Ash Ketchum: What do think you like it? (Icetusker's growling saying, "I like it".) Chomper: He saying, "I like it." Ash Ketchum: I knew you like it your new name. Rotom Pokedex: I gonna take pictures of your new dragon Icetusker the Bewilderbeast. (Rotom Pokedex took pictures of Icetusker the Bewilderbeast.) Ash Ketchum (mind): I hope he,his mother,his friends,and their friends are gonna love this. Tai Kamiya: You say something Ash. Ash Ketchum: Sorry talk to myself. Icetusker I want to stay right here, we'll be back after Pokemon school. - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! Narrator: - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: You won't believe what we saw today. Mallow: What is it? Sakura Avalon: We saw a gigantic dragon. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Hm? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Salandit! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rapp: - - Ash Ketchum: Team Skull! Tai Kamiya: Not those guys again! Ichy: Surprise! - - - - - - - - - - - Takato Matsuki: I've got to stop them. Biomerge...! Ozzy: Not this time, kid! (Ozzy and Strut grabs Takato holding him hostage and then the men with sunglasses brings out ropes to tied up both Takato and Guilmon) Guilmon: Takato! Ash Ketchum: Let them go you Eggnappers. Ozzy: Never! Bloom: You ask for it. Bloom and her friends: Magic Winx Harmonix! (Bloom,Flora,Stella,Aisha,Musa,and Tecna transform into Harmonix form.) Ryo Sanada: Armor of the Wildfire! Daogi! Kento Rei Fang: Hardrock! Cye Mori: Torrent! Rowen Hashiba: Strata! Sage Date: Halo! (Ryo and his friends armor up.) Tai Kamiya: Alright gang it's time to digivolve! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon. Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon.) (Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon.) (Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon.) (Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon.) (Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon) (Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Togemon digivolve to Lillymon.) (Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon.) (Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon.) (Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon.) (Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon) (Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon) (Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon) (Patamon (Season 2) digivolve to Angemon (Season 2) (ExVeemon Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon) (Aquilamon Gatomon (Season 2) DNA digivolve to Silphymon) (Ankylomon Angemon (Season 2) DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon) Henry&Rika: Digi-Modifty! Matrix Digivolution Activate! (Terriermon Matrix digivolve to Rapidmon) (Renamon Matrix digivolve to Taomon) Takuya&Koji: Execute! Fusion Evolution! (Takuya Fusion evolve to Aldamon) (Koji Fusion evolve to Beowolfmon) Zoe,J.P.,Tommy&Koichi: Execute! Spirit evolution! (Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon) (Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon) (Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon) (J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon) Marcus Damon: Take that Eggnapper! (he punch Ozzy) It's fighting time! Marcus,Thomas,Yoshi& Keenan: DNA! Full Charge! (Agumon (Data Squad) warp digivolve to RizeGreymon) (Gaomon warp digivolve to MachGaogamon) (Lalamon warp digivolve to Lilamon) (Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon. Peckmon digivolve to Crowmon) Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Shoutmon: Oh yeah! Mikey Kudo: Ballitasmon! Ballitasmon: Booyah baby! Mikey Kudo: Dorulumon! Dorulumon: (growls) Mikey Kudo: Starmon! Pickmonz! Nene A : Sparrowmon! Sparrowmon: Ready! Mikey Kudo: Digi-fuse! Shoutmon & his friends: Digi-Fuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher A : Greymon! Mailbirdramon! Digi-Fuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Ben Tennyson: Going Hero! (He press the Omnitrix and started to transform) (He transformed into Cannonbolt) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Red Claw started to attack on Ash and Pikachu, but then suddenly Pikachu heard something is coming this way really fast.) Pikachu: Pika-Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah here they come. Guys get down! (Everyone duck and cover as the black dragon appears firing his plasma blast on the ground creating a smoke of sand blinding everyone as the silhouetted dragon attacks Red Claw) Tupp: What is that? I can't see! (Red Claw steps out of the sand revealing to be a night fury attacking him) Ash Ketchum: (Gasp in surprise) It's him! ???: That's right. (A person appears standing behind Ash) ???: Remember me, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Hiccup! (He removed his helmet and revealed himself) Ash Ketchum: (happy) Hiccup you're back! Pikachu: Pika-Pika! Hiccup: That's right. (Toothless happy to see Ash and Pikachu.) Ash Ketchum: Toothless! Pikachu: Pika! Rapp: Hey who is this? - - - - - (Then Hookfang arrives roaring at the villains) - - (A green smoke appears out of nowhere blinding the villains) Leonard the King Pig: What's that smell? Ruffnut: That was you porkbelly. Tuffnut: Cause you gotta get roasting. Lighted up Belch! - - - - - (Astrid brings out axe to cut the rope lose freeing Takato and Guilmon) Takato & Guilmon: Thank you. Astrid: Anytime, kid and your... whatever he is. Rapp: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Tupp: (Growling in anger) Don't just stand there! Go take down their dragons now! Dr. Phillium Benedict's Men #1: But Tupp... their dragons will tear us apart. Tupp: Fine! I'll take down them and their dragons on my own! (Before Tupp can do anything to fight the Viking's dragons. Light Fury came out of nowhere tackling him and then whips Dr. Phillium's men with her tail and then fires her firepower on the villains blasting them away) Dil: I'll take care of them! (As Dil charges to attack Littlefoot and his gang. Cloudjumper jumps out of nowhere blocking her from attacking them) Dil: Huh? Who's there? (Cloudjumper roar at Dil and started to attack) Dil: (Nervous laugh) Ichy! - - - - - - - - (Toothless and Light Fury are growling at Aya, Kyoko and Yuki making them nervous and scared of them) - - Lana: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Thanks for saving us, Hiccup. Hiccup: Your welcome, Ash. (Ash and Hiccup hug) Ash Ketchum: I miss you guys. - - Kiawe: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (I feel so Happy song starts) Littlefoot I Feel so Happy - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts